The Strawhat Alchemists!
by Ryan.w123
Summary: The Strawhats have been plunged into the world of alchemy! How will they cope, what new enemies lie in wait, also maybe an old one too...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where the hell are we!?

A/N: This is gonna be my first FMA/One piece story. It's a story if Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp and My OC Ryan get sucked into the FMA universe. This story will also follow FMA Brotherhood. Enjoy.

The sun was beating down on the going Going Merry, the sky was clear and cloudless. The waves were soft against the side of the ship as a green haired man was asleep on a hammock. "Those he never stop sleeping?" Ryan asked with annoyance. "We do all the work." He added. "Yea, I know... GET UP YOU BUM!" Nami shouted at the sleeping Zoro. Out of fright Zoro tumbled out of the hammock on the hard wood of the ships deck. "What the hell Nami!?" He shouted back. Ryan just rolled his eyes as he watched them squabble, he clicked his fingers and water poured onto them from the sea. "Will you guys shut up! I'm getting a headache." He said. "What's with the shouting down there?" The long nosed Usopp asked. "These two being Idiots!" Ryan replied. "You didn't have to drench us in water!" Nami complained. "How else were you meant to shut up..." Ryan muttered. Suddenly the strawhat captain burst onto deck, "GOOD MORNING!" Luffy proclaimed. Ryan, Nami, Zoro and Usopp gave him a deadpan look. "It's 2 o'clock Luffy..." Usopp mentioned. Before Luffy could reply his stomach rumbled loudly, "Wow I. Am. Hungry!" Luffy said. Ryan threw him an apple. "Here have mine... I'm not that hungry." Luffy quickly chocked down the apple.

A couple of hours passed and the had been uneventful, at this point Ryan was asleep on a hammock beside Zoro's who was also asleep. "And he complains Zoro's asleep all the time..." Nami said. Usopp came down from the crows nest, "You know... I don't think he got much sleep last night... It's like he was being haunted, he was just so spooked and depressed last night. I can't imagine what his nightmare was about." Usopp mentioned.  
"Yea. He looked like he'd seen a ghost." Luffy butted in. As if on cue Ryan woke up screaming. "AGHHH!" He panted heavily. "Oh... Thank God..." He looked over at everyone each had a worried look on their face. I wish they'd stop worrying, it's only a side effect of the elemental fruit. He thought. "I'm okay guys... No need to worry. Just a nightmare." He said to calm them down, which seemed to work. "You scared us half to death!" Nami shouted smacking him in the back of the head. "Ow! Who are you my mother!?" He shouted back. "Um.. Guys. What's that?" Usopp asked pointing ahead of the ship. "WHIRLPOOL!" Nami exclaimed. "Well... Time for action!" Ryan said while cracking his knuckles. He began to manipulate the water around them to try and steer them away from the whirlpool, but despite this he couldn't do it. "Huh, guys hope you're good swimmers because we're about to go in for a dip!" Ryan announced. "BUT I CAN'T SWIM!" Luffy shouted in reply. "No shit! Neither can I!" Ryan snapped. "We just got this ship we'll lose everything!" A newly awoken Zoro said. "MY TREASURE!" Nami exclaimed worried. The crew screamed as their ship plunged into the whirlpool.

The crew awoke in front of a big door, other then the door there was nothing but whiteness. "Where the hell are we?" Zoro wondered. Suddenly a white figure with a black haze surrounding his figure appeared. "Who are you?" Luffy asked. "Who am I? One name you might have for me is the world, or you might call me the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps The Truth. I am all and I am one. So, of course that means I am also you." Truth answered in an almost identical voice to Luffy's. "Why are we here?" Ryan asked. "Simple, I brought you here." Truth answered this time in Ryan's voice. "Why?" Ryan asked again. "Because, I think I'll make things fun... We'll meet again." Truth laughed as the gate opened and little hands began to grab onto the strawhats. "WHAT IS THIS!" Usopp shouted. Soon enough all went black, then there was light. Ryan woke up in a small room, he noticed his friends were in beds beside him but across from him was a small blond teenager with his right arm missing, beside his bed was a large suit of armour. They were talking. "Ugh... What the hell happened? Where am I?" Ryan groaned. "Oh you're awake." The suit of armour spoke. "I'll get Winry and Pinako." He added as he left his room. "Still doesn't answer my question..." Ryan muttered. Soon a tiny old women and a blond teenager walked in with the suit of armour. "Oh so you are awake. What's your name young man." The old woman asked. "R... Ryan." Ryan answered. "Well Ryan, you seem to be in perfect health, could you tell me the names of your friends over there?" She asked again. "Sure.. That there is Monkey D. Luffy." He said pointing to Luffy. "Quite the peculiar name." The old woman said. " Quite the peculiar character." Ryan chuckled. "That one there is Roronoa Zoro." He said as he pointed to him. "He's a lazy asshole, but he's a cool guy. Right there is Usopp, he's has a really good aim . I call him Pinocchio." Ryan chuckled to himself. "And the girl is Nami. She's one hell of a navigator, she also makes maps." Ryan said. Just then Luffy began to wake up, he yawned loudly. "Man I'm hungry." He said. "Always like you to think of food first Luffy." Ryan said. "Oh Ryan! Hey... Where are we?" Luffy asked. "Yea.. That's what I wanna know.." Ryan added. " you're in a town called Resembool. Winry found you on the side of the road passed out. "Well... Damn." Ryan said surprised. I know where not in our home... Because if what that god said... He thought. "Do you have any food?" Luffy asked. Ryan slapped him on the back of the head. " THAT'S JUST RUDE! YOU DON'T ASK LIKE THAT!" Ryan shouted. "Wow.. Sorry, you sound just like Nami..." Luffy muttered. Ryan blushed, "I DO NOT!" Suddenly they were both hit in the back of the head with a staff at the hands of Nami. "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" She shouted. "Yea keep it down I'm trying to sleep." Zoro added. "Yep." Usopp butted in. Ryan and Luffy got up holding the bumps on their heads. "Just who are you people anyway?" Luffy asked. "Well, I'm Pinako. This is my Granddaughter Winry." She pointed to the blonde girl. "That's Edward." She pointed to the blonde boy in the bed. " And that's Alphonse." She pointed to the suit of armour. The smell of cooked beef filled the room and immediately Luffy and Ryan charged in the direction of the source. Nami face palmed but Zoro closely followed. " I better make sure they don't eat it all." He said as he walked out. Pinako, Winry and Alphonse all followed Zoro and sure enough the boys were already on their second helping. "They eat more than Ed!" Winry exclaimed. "We have a few more surprises in us.." Ryan said between mouthfuls.

A/N: Well I'm gonna leave it there for now. Tell me what you guys think, is it good, bad? Anyway till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to know the Strawhats.

A/N: CHAPTER 2! Hell yes. Any who hope you guys are going to enjoy this chapter!

The dinner had been nice, the bulk of it being eaten by Luffy and Ryan. Winry, Edward, Al and Pinako wondered how they could eat so much, but their friends passed it as normal behaviour. Ryan noticed the suit of armour sitting out on the porch on his own, he wondered what was up so decided to approach him. "What's wrong?" Ryan asked.  
"Oh! You.. Scared me." Al's echoey voice replied. "Well I am as silent as a dormouse they say." Ryan said. "So.. What's wrong?" He added again. "Nothing, just thinking." Al responded. "I know it's none of my business, but what about?" Ryan asked again. "Just... Nothing." Al sighed. "Well my dad used to say if you're ever feeling sad just think of all the things you have and be grateful, of course he was a bit crazy." Ryan said patting Al on the back and walking back into the house. Before going in a looked back, smiled and said "Thanks, for not leaving us at the side of the road."

Ryan walked back into the and crashed into Winry, who had pieces of metal in her hands and dropped them. "Sorry!" Ryan apologised. "It's okay." She retorted. "Here let me help." Ryan said as he picked up the chunks of metal. "What is all this stuff for?" Ryan questioned. "It's to make automail!" Winry said with excitement in her voice. "Better not say anything... It might something that's regular here." Ryan thought. "Well, see ya I'm going to find Luffy... Where is that idiot?" Ryan wondered. "He's in there with with Ed and The rest of your friends... He's very weird.." She replied. Ryan nodded in response and went into Luffy and the gang. He found the small blond teenager staring at the glass of milk with determination on his face. "Why's shorty staring at milk?" Ryan asked. "WHO YOU CALLING THE SIZE OF A GRAIN OF SAND!?" Ed shouted. Everyone gave Ed a weird look, Winry walked in, "ED DRINK YOUR MILK!" She shouted. "NO!" Ed replied. The Strawhats looked on amused. "You two fight like a married couple." Zoro laughed.  
The two blondes blushed angrily at him. "WE DO NOT!" They shouted in unison. "This is boring... Wanna spar Ryan?" Luffy asked. "Sure, why not." Ryan answered. "Wait you guys are fighters?" Ed asked intrigued. "Yea." They said. "Can I watch?" Ed asked. Luffy and Ryan nodded and they head outside to spar. Winry decided to work on Ed's automail while outside.

Ryan and Luffy got into stances, by the look of Luffy's stance you could tell he had no formal training in martial arts, while Ryan was the complete opposite. It just spelt discipline and professionalism in his stance. Ryan charged at Luffy and brought his arm around for a left hook but Luffy ducked under it and countered with a left of his own into Ryan's stomach, he seemed dazed and Luffy took this opportunity to strike, he threw a right hook at Ryan's a face but he was expecting it. Ryan quickly ducked under and slipped behind Luffy and manipulated the air around them and sent Luffy flying, This surprised Ed, Al and Winry. "GUM, GUM... ROCKET!" Luffy shouted as his fist struck Ryan in the face, Luffy's arm retracted back to him. Ryan recovered quickly and pushed the air underneath him to jump high into the sky, when he came down he plowed Luffy in the face with a thunderous kick. As Luffy was being sent flying Ryan made a wall of earth behind Luffy so he crashed into it. Quickly again Ryan used the earth to surround Luffy in a dome, Luffy easily broke out and charged at Ryan, "Gum Gum... GATLING!" Luffy shouted as his hands moved so fast while punching Ryan it looked like he had 10 arms. While Ryan was on the ground Luffy followed his attack up with a kick to the gut. Luffy then used his stretchy-ness to wrap his left arm around Ryan's arms and his right around his neck. "SURRENDER!" Luffy demanded. "Alright, Luffy... You win this time." Ryan submitted.  
Ed, Al and Winry were amazed at what they just witnessed. "Is this some type of alchemy I've never seen?" Ed thought to himself. "That's amazing!" Al said outloud. "Yea how did you guys do that?" Winry asked. "Ever hear of the Devil Fruits?" Luffy asked with a smirk.

A/N: I'm a terrible person, leaving it there. Well you're just gonna have to live with it. Until next time!


End file.
